CA (Carrier Aggregation) technology is a technology aggregating a plurality of carriers into a wider frequency spectrum, which is advantageous for improving an uplink and downlink transmission rate of a mobile terminal.
Typically, to apply the CA technology to the mobile terminal, two antennas are provided in the mobile terminal and are configured to work in low and middle frequency bands and in high frequency band respectively, thus realizing CA in the whole frequency band. However, a great space is needed to provide two antennas in the mobile terminal, which affects disposing other electronic components in the mobile terminal.